


Space Hunters: Sigma

by ZigmaVT



Category: Space Hunters: Sigma
Genre: Epic Battles, F/M, Purple Flames, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZigmaVT/pseuds/ZigmaVT
Summary: Jett is a young high schooler stuck in a mundane life of mediocracy, but unaware to him, things are going to get a whole lot more interesting, when an alien who goes by Sigma Flare infuses himself with the young Jett. Meanwhile, Melanie and her friends are called there school office just to discover something amazing. This is an incredible story about a young man and an alien that create a strong bond of friendship, as well as three young ladies that discover a whole new world among the stars. Please join me in this amazing tale of world changing events.





	Space Hunters: Sigma

_A long time ago, as the universe was in creation, and stars began to appear, a strange phenomenon occurred when a cloud of Dark-matter passed through a cluster of these stars, this event created life for these pure bodies of light energy, these stars gained an intelligence and capable awareness and left their place in space soon after to find the perfect planet to occupy, a planet to call there home. when they found a suitable planet, they decided name it "Faygon" and as they grew suited to the planets atmosphere over time there appearances began to change. The stars formed bodies by a combination of the atmospheric pressure from the planet and the expending gasses from there shining essences, with jet black skin-like coatings over there spheres of light, yellow Eyes with red iris, a symbol on their foreheads with a different colors for each "tribe", two tentacle-like feelers protruding from the back of there heads, they became Homo-sapien like in figure, but with clawed feet, and long arms, and a protective purple fire made from unique energy they create that only they can control. These Star-like Beings called themselves Starralians._

* * *

_Over the course of hundreds of years the first generations of Starralians came and gone, however, one generation, a hybrid of the Starralian race was born, they gave her the name Sigma Unip. Sigma Unip was a beautiful Starralian with a purple symbol and two purple dots on both sides of her main symbol. Some time after Upin's birth a new alien race of beings arrived on there world from one of the planets in there solar-system to claim it as there own, and would force the Starralians to agree to there demands. The Starralians feeling like they had no other choice decided to rebel against this strange enemy, however, it was no use as they were not train in combat, for the starralians are a farming culture, that is, until Sigma Unip discovered the powers dormant inside her and drew the enemies forces back single handedly, however, the battle took much of a tole on her, but when she discovered the power to heal and recuperate she was able to quickly recovered, and after a final battle to free her home world for the enemy, she quickly disposed of there forces, driving them back from once they came and everything was returned to normal._

* * *

_Time passed and the next generation of Starralians came. The new hero, Sigma Harma was born with the same symbol as Unip. But this time with two triangles, one above the symbol and one below, during her time on Faygon she helped bring hope to her people. However, one rare gray symbolled variant of there species didn't like her, his name was Magnum Coba. He was a farm boy and an idealist, but one day as he was harvesting the crops. A mysterious massive shadow emerged from space and descended upon Faygon. Everyone was shocked and frightened at the corporeal space mist. Sigma Harma was confused at its appearance and Unfortunately Magnum Coba angered by its arrival. Harma wanted Coba not to communicate with it as it could be dangerous, but Coba didn't care what she had to say and confronted the creature. The creature became hostile and attacked coba and absorbed him into itself, after that Harma distracted the creature while the tribe elders gathered together to fix the problem they and there people faced. The elders devised a plan to seal the shadowy monster into a passing comet, never to be seen again. T_ _his ritual did what it was meant to do, unfortunately, sealing Magnum Coba in the process. Generations later more aliens set on conquering planets came to Faygon. But were swiftly defeated by the Sigmas of each new generation, Sigma Grediff, Sigma Tolsa, Sigma Bidlem, Sigma Caido, and Sigma Mondow..._

* * *

Welcome to the story of

**Space Hunters:**

_**SIGMA** _

**Author's Note:**

> "Sigma" is a respected title given only to those who hold all the powers of the six tribes of starralians, including powers all there own. These powers can consist of: Super strength, Speed, Intelligence, endurance, stamina, levitation and flight, healing, atomic manipulation of ones own arm structure, multilingualism, copy creation, disguising ones appearance, telepathy, and purple flame manipulation.


End file.
